Gideon
" I am the Werewolf that will bring hell to this horrible place you call home " -Gideon to Scott History Gideon was brought up roughly by a Werewolf father and human mother, constantly being a made until one night his eyes glowed a luminous yellow and fangs bared, he had torn apart his mother and battled all night with his dad. At the end Gideon was badly injured and near-death mainly cause of his father, he hatched a plan to burn his father alive mixing wolfbanes with it, after returning from home Gideon ambushed him and succeeded leaving his dad badly burnt, Of course Gideon killed him and his power grew because of his father's Alpha status. Gideon growing learned that killing an Alpha you get fairly stronger and he did becoming a Super-Wolf enhanced his werewolf form larger than normal Alpha werewolves, he was feared in Ohio and moved around a name many did not want to hear because of his power, he soon made a plan to have a pack of Kanima's in exchange for being free they would join his pack, his most prominent member is Ben mainly cause he cannot be controlled and his power is great and it will increase just like Gideon's. He is now in beacon hills with his pack. Personality Not, abusing his pack members and actually cares for them and usually kills people on his own but if he wants to start a series of murders than he justs asks his members, smart and cunning but also bloodthirsty wanting to become a powerful werewolf above all else Appearance He has reddish-brown hair and a chiseled face, though in his late 20s Gideon possesses a younger man's look wearing a suede brown jacket that matches his pale skin along with regular jeans and whatever shoes look right, he usually has extra clothes if he has to transform. Unlike other werewolves in werewolf form his eyes turn all black. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Original Werewolves can overpower humans and all other Werewolves including Born Werewolves, with their might and with obvious ease. They can overpower even Alphas with their might, this power can be used without transforming. *'Super Speed' - Original Werewolves are much are much faster than normal Werewolves, and Humans, they are able to stop other species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. The move so fast they seem as a blur, this power can be used without transforming. *'Heightened Senses' - Original Werewolves have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. This power can be used without transforming. *'Super Agility' - Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - Originals' injuries heal faster than normal werewolves and humans. This power can be used without transforming. *'Durability' - Originals can take far more trauma than normal werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal Werewolves when exposed to Wolfsbane and Mountain Ash wood does not seem to weaken them. This power can be used without transforming. *'Mind Compulsion' - Originals can compel the minds of both humans and Werewolves, making them do what they command, even against their will. This power can be used without transforming. *'Wolfbane Detection' - They able to detect when Werewolves and humans are on Wolfbane. It's unknown if it's due to their advanced age or one of their actual abilities. This power can be used without transforming. *'Immortality' - Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. This power can be used without transforming. *'Lie Detection' - Original Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not, they also don't need to only listen to a person's heartbeat to tell. This power can be used without transforming. *'Anger' - When a Original werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over another Original. This power can be used without transforming. *'Werewolf Bite' - The poison in the bite of a Original werewolf is extremely lethal to normal Werewolves but not to an Original. **'Werewolf Turning' - Those humans bitten by an Original Werewolf and killed would awaken from a comatose state in Transition, if they feed on something human (either blood or actual organs) they would complete their transition as Born Werewolves, having been reborn. **'Siring a Werewolf' - Another method of turning a Werewolf is to force the person they are trying to turn to drink their blood before killing them, they awaken in transition however once their transition is complete they are sired and therefore obligated to serve their Original "maker" and their Maker's Alpha however it is more likely to succeed if there is dormant Werewolf Genetics in their family background, this can also be used on Born Werewolves but their method of Transition is to kill their current Alpha thereby replacing it as the Alpha. *'Full Moon' - Original Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon, but this is also when they are least in the controlled, but the most sexually active. This power can be used without transforming. Individual Unique Abilities:Edit *'Telepathic Raping' - Nathan could telepathically harm any Human or Werewolf except his Mate while searching a person's mind for information, the Originals were not immune, however he refrained from harming his family. *'Illusion of Pain' - Alec can cause a powerful Illusion of Pain that can harm anyone except his mate, he usually uses it to teach people a lesson. *'Extra Sensorial Reckoning' - According to Nathan, Alexis possesses an extra developed sense of truth/lie detection and recognition of events, places, and peoples intentions. Other Traits:Edit *'Alpha Inheritance' - The position of "Alphas" of their pack is given to the Oldest and Strongest member of their pack, after the old Alpha is killed (which was a near impossible task, now quite literally impossible), the next in line or "Beta" ranked Werewolf inherits the position of Alpha. They don't, unlike their descendants, need to kill their predecessor to become Alpha of the Pack.